dreaming of you pt 2
by moonstarwolfy
Summary: simons problem with alvins feelings of love.


**Dreaming of you pt. 2**

**Simon's problem**

**Written by Moonstar Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

Alvin had walked down from his rather confusing slumber to the confines of the kitchen where he met up with Dave and his younger brothers. Alvin sure acted strange around then this morning like if he had a terribly embarrassing secrete he was keeping to himself. Yet he tried his best not to let it show. He would just sit there and eat his breakfast keeping to himself. Dave was the first to speak.

"So boys what are your plans for this afternoon after school?"

"Well I'm going to the city homeless shelter to help cook meals for the needy" Theodore had spoken up first. He's always loved to cook and when he heard about how there was a way to help the homeless by cooking for then, Theodore nearly jumped at the opportunity.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Theodore" Dave had smiled and replied "Simon how about you"

"I'm working on a new formula, a serum to change emotions on anyone in fact so that one day we wouldn't be in angry depressed moods but instead be happy" Simon had been working on this potion for quite some time now and he thinks it's ready he only needs the perfect lab rat to test it out. "Alvin, if you're not doing anything after school want to help me out?"

"Yeah sure Simon whatever" Alvin had answered back not really knowing what he got himself into…he seems to do that quite often. The boys finished their breakfast and were off to school. While at school Dave was trying to clean up the mess everyone had made around the house. He had walked into the basement to put Simon's beaker away along with the rest of Simon's scientific stuff. You see Simon always like his private time to work on experiments which is why Dave let him use the basement to conduct them. Well as Dave was walking down the stairs he had tripped over Alvin's skate board and fell down the stairs. He was fine just a cut elbow. "damn it Alvin how many times do I have to tell you don't leave your skateboard in the middle of the way" he got up to walk back upstairs but didn't notice the skateboard had knocked over one of Simon's vials and it had poured out into another causing months of testing to be ruined.

**Chapter 2**

It was now the afternoon as the boys were walking home from school. Simon had a relatively normal day just the same old chess and science club routine. Theodore met a new friend and spit the group when he arrived at his friend's house. Which, was only a couple of blocks away and he would be home for dinner. Alvin had football practice but was completely off his game. Simon and Alvin make it to their own house and walk inside Alvin runs upstairs while Simon to the basement. Up in Alvin's room, Alvin is talking on the phone with Brittany.

"Alvin what has gotten into you? You're not acting like your usual jerk self."

"If only you knew the horror I've been going through Brittany."

"Well what it"

"I-I can't tell you it's really ocuard and you wouldn't believe me"

"Alvin you can trust me"

"Ok well here it is. I haven't been sleeping well. Because every time I sleep I dream. I dream about the most horrible things like me growing these…"he had paused "feeling. Feelings for someone. And not just someone….Britt, I'm gay"

"What"

"Yes Brittany I'm serious I've been having these feeling for men for months now and this one specific guy who I know wouldn't like me like that because it's just wrong. I think but at the same time I wish it could work out"

"I think you should tell him who know he might actually like you back…forget the dream it's only a dream. Reality is what you make of it"

"Thank you Brittany I'm going to tell him now"

**CHAPTER 3**

Back in the basement Simon is finishing the final touches of his experiment and he call for Alvin. Alvin had almost run down the stairs to tell Simon of his feeling. He reached the basement to find that Simon had drunk the potion already.

"Ok Alvin I need you to record the data of my reactions to this formula…can you do that?"

"Yes but Simon there's something I need to tell you."

"Not now Alvin I….." Simon had been cut off by a scorching pain. He rolled around the room holding his stomach. "Alvin…help"

Alvin dropped the paperwork he was holding and ran over to Simon. He didn't know what was going on or how he could help he just stood there worried and waited it out. Simon had stopped clinching his stomach and the pain had subsided. He looked up at Alvin.

"Oh aren't you just the most adoring, cute, and sexiest brother a chipmunk could ever have.

"What?" Alvin replied in total confusion.

**Chapter 3**

Simon had started to get up and walk seductively towards Alvin.

"You are the light in my life Alvin the stars in your eyes stealing my heart"

Alvin was both confused and happy at the same time but he didn't know what to do. What was wrong with Simon why was he coming at him with such a face on oh god he looks so sexy. Before Alvin could figure out what was going on Simon from out of nowhere grabs ahold of Alvin and without warning placed his lips onto Alvin's. Simon seemed to be really committed to this kiss while Alvin still unsure. All Alvin knew was he wasn't going to let this pass him by.

"Simon what are you doing" Alvin asked as he momentarily broke the kiss

"Shhh you ask too many questions my love" and with that they began to kiss for the second time.

Simon picked up Alvin with his paws and laid him down on an empty table. From there Simon had lifted Alvin's hoodie from him to reveal that Alvin had been carrying a large boner. Simon was quick to get his paws on Alvin's pulsating cock, pumping his paws nice and slow, looking up at Alvin with a naughty look. Alvin arms behind his back holding onto the tables end for support. Alvin's eyes rolling in the back of his head in pure lust. Simon readied his lips with saliva before taking Alvin's penis deep into his muzzle. Lapping and pumping while holding onto Alvin's ball sack, Simon could just feel Alvin's warm pre cum leaking to the back of his throat. Both Simon and Alvin were moaning and murring from the unexpected treatment.

"I can't take this anymore Simon" Alvin yelled before tackling Simon to the floor and basically ripping Simon's hoodie from his body. Alvin raised Simon's legs high over his head and looked deep into his eyes before spitting into Simon's awaiting tail hole to lube it up. Alvin went slow to begin with pushing only the tip of his dick into Simon's ass. Simon yelped from the extreme pain of his virgin ass being tampered with but was quickly replaced by pure bliss. Alvin saw Simon's face and was scared he had ruined the bond they were sharing but then saw Simon begging for more. Alvin pushed the rest of his cock in Simon's ass and began to fuck Simon. One paw of Alvin's was holding Simon's legs while the other was pawing him off.

"Oh fuck me Alvin fuck me like the dirty slut I am" Simon moan as Alvin started pounding ass.

"Oh Simon I'm going to cum"

"Cum for me baby, cum right in my ass"

About a minute later Alvin blew a huge load deep into Simon's ass causing both boys to moan loudly. Afterwards both boys were sweaty and out of breath, but Alvin found it in him to pull out his cock from Simon's rectum. He then proceeded to stick his tongue as far in Simon's ass as it would go and licked up every last bit of cum he had left behind. "Simon I love you"

"I love you too Alvin "Simon replied. Alvin getting up to hold his brother close to him

For the next twenty minutes they just sat there and held each other. All of a sudden Simon snapped out of his trance and saw that they were cuddling together naked Alvin fast asleep. Simon jumps right up yelling

"Alvin what the fuck are we doing? Why am I naked? And what the hell are we doing spooning each other?" Simon demanded as Alvin woke up.

"Simon w-what you mean? U said you loved me?"

"Oh man it must have been that potion Alvin that why we must of…but wait I don't remember you drinking that formula. OMG ALVIN?" Simon getting pissed and embarrassed

"I know I didn't drink the formula you came on top of me I couldn't stop myself…Simon I find you attractive and I came down to tell you that."

"You mean I lost my virginity to a boy and my OWN brother? This is wrong Alvin very very wrong."

**Chapter 4 **

Things were different for both Alvin and Simon after that. They never really talked much after the incident. Alvin still with mixed feeling for Simon but mostly regret for what he did. Simon on the other hand tried to cope with the fact that it was only the potion and that he hoped that Alvin had drunken it as well even if he knew Alvin didn't really drink it. I wished he had never even tried making a new formula in the first place, but one can only dream!


End file.
